


High Heaven

by bigbadwitch



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, I'm already going to hell might as well lean in, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbadwitch/pseuds/bigbadwitch
Summary: See! the mountains kiss high heaven,And the waves clasp one another;No sister flower would be forgivenIf it disdained its brother;And the sunlight clasps the earth,And the moonbeams kiss the seaWhat are all these kissings worth,If thou kiss not me?





	High Heaven

 

At eleven, Edward's mouth is sweet and soft. It's almost more like a girl's than a boy's but Zelda won't find that out for another few years yet. For now, Edward's is the only mouth she knows and she loves it more than she knows how to express.

  
At fifteen, Zelda's favourite things in the world are the Dark Lord and Edward. She'd say they come in that order but in truth, the two things are so wrapped up in each other that there's nothing to choose between them. The fervency of her religion is tied up in her twin's caresses as much as in their daily worship, so much so that she finds herself soaking wet every time she falls to her knees for prayers.

  
At eighteen, they're like twin suns in the sky of the Unseen Academy, immovable as everything and everyone else rotates around them. Zelda is a wilder, hotter orange-red to Edward's pale gold but they both burn equally brightly. Everyone stops and stares but their gazes are seldom drawn away from each other for long.

  
At twenty-five, Zelda strays in Paris while Edward stays in Greendale. Letter-writing is no substitute for being together but when he reads her letters, Edward can imagine that the curves and slopes of her calligraphy are those of her Botticellian body. It doesn't really help.

  
At fifty, they seldom touch anymore. Childhood things must be put away, after all, and what was once pure and perfect had begun to feel perverse. But when they do, it's more electric and enchanting than any spell either of them had the power to cast.

  
At two hundred, Edward brings home his mortal concubine. Zelda smiles as sweetly as she's able while her heart crumbles to black ash in her chest. Any man who would choose this nothing over her is clearly out of his mind so why is she the one who feels like she's losing hers?

  
At three hundred, Zelda's almost gotten used to missing half of her heart. Her niece fills enough of the gap to keep her world from turning completely black, even if she'll never see it in full colour again. She prays every day, just as she always has, and if she's praying that the Dark Lord will speed her journey to Hades, to Edward, nobody who understood could blame her.

 

 


End file.
